


All Around Me

by tatiebug_2013



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Love, Lydia Martin Remembers Stiles Stilinski, Memory Loss, Post-Episode: s06e02 Superposition, Stydia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 18:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8725735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatiebug_2013/pseuds/tatiebug_2013
Summary: Set after 6x02. Lydia tries to remember the missing member of the pack by listening to her Pandora.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I came up with. Hope yall enjoy. Comments appreciated. (I rarely get any.)

Walking to the house, Lydia was exhausted. She just left the animal clinic after making the small break through on who the pack was missing. How could I possibly love someone that I have no memory of? She just didn’t understand. As she got undressed to try and unwind (even though she knew it wasn’t going to happen), she plugged up her phone playing her Pandora.

 

“Play my Thumbprint radio,” she said to herself, “maybe it will help me remember something about him.” Lydia’s a smart person, everyone knows that. She knows that music can help trigger a memory, even the ones you can’t remember right off hand.

 

She hopped in the shower and it played “She Will Be Loved”, and the only thing it brings to her mind is that she wants to cry. It’s such a strong urge, that she just lets it all out. Lydia thanks her lucky stars she’s at home in the shower, she doesn’t want anybody to see her cry. Then out of nowhere, it’s like a whisper, but it’s her own voice she hears, _You shouldn’t care if anyone sees you cry._ She’s startled by that, “Why?” She asks allowed to the universe. Another whisper comes in, and it’s a little deeper, _Because I think you look beautiful when you cry._

 

Lydia bites back a small, watery smile. Then her head snaps up, “Where have I heard that before?” She whispers to herself. The song ends and she hurries with her shower. She gets out and grabs a towel to wrap her strawberry blonde hair in and reaches for another to dry herself with.

 

Lydia starts humming “Savin’ Me” that’s playing on her phone. She puts her foot on the closed towel lid and starts to pat her leg down. She has the towel wrapped around her ankle and she hears a faint sound in the words of the music, _You don’t need the instructions. When is the last time you have ever used instructions, am I right?_ Lydia raised up a little and cocks her head to the side when she hears, _You don’t need them, because you are too smart to waste your time with them, okay? You can figure it out. You’re the one who always figures it out. So you can do it. Figure. It. Out._

 

She snaps out of it and jumps a little to the side, her heart is racing and then it feels like she has a set of arms wrapped around her waist and arm. The feeling was kind of comforting, almost like someone started rubbing circles in her arm. And the only thing she wonders is why this feels so familiar, like this has happened before, and why she can’t remember it.

 

She walks out of the bathroom and as the song changes to “You Found Me”. She stand in front of her dresser and let’s the towel wrapper around her body fall to the floor. Even though she has the heater on, Lydia is all of a sudden cold, and shivering. Her arms are brought down over her chest as she’s slightly bent over looking down toward the ground confused. She doesn’t understand why it’s so cold in here just like that, and looks at the floor harder and sees leaves and grass and she’s walking about to step on the pavement then- _LYDIA!_ She blinks and nearly gets whiplash looking up. Now, she’s outside, on the edge of the woods. Her eyes are filled with tears, but she sees lights flashing, police and an ambulance. There are several people standing before her gaping at her. Only person she recognizes is Sheriff Stilinski. There’s a figure of a boy around her age standing by the sheriff and there’s something about him that’s so familiar, and honestly, feels safe when she looks at him and she doesn’t know why. But she also realizes she’s standing outside naked in front of strangers then puts her arms up, “ _Well, is anyone gonna get me a coat?_ ” The young boy gets flustered as he tries to grabs the sheriff’s jackets off of him and the Sheriff shakes him off then he falls to the ground. Lydia laughs a little at that action like she’s seen that before, almost like she’s used to it. _Jesus, yeah, here ya go._ It’s the last thing she hears before everything blurry out and she’s back in her room. She’s still standing in front of her dresser. She realizes that her subconscious is trying to help her remember who this missing person is. Lydia remembers all of these memories, but doesn’t remember who is telling her about how beautiful she is, or who she is telling they are smart, or who the guy was that yelled her name across the preserve.

 

Lydia pounds her fist on the top of the dresser in frustration. “Damn it!” She yells, her voice starting to crack and a lone tear rolls down her cheek, “Why can’t I remember you?” She draws in a shaky breath and starts getting dressed. When she’s done, she walks back to the bathroom and grabs her hairbrush, she plops down onto her bed and starts working out the tangles in her hair.

 

As one song fades out, the song “Unsteady” comes on, Lydia is staring off into space as she’s brushing her hair listening. Then she has this dreadful feeling, almost like she’s about to have a panic attack. _Hey, hey, look at me. Shhhh._ She hers in her own voice as she flashes back again. _Shhh._  Only to see she’s not the one having the panic attack, but the boy who looked so familiar in her last memory is. She cups his face in attempt to calm him, then she surges forward and presses her lips to his. This a literally an out of body experience because she’s on the outside watching the memory this time but she can still feel everything she felt in the moment: She felt like she was home, she never had a kiss like this one before.

 

Lydia sees herself with eyes closed and eyebrows furrowed. Then she looked over at him, and noticed his eyes were still open, she could see the shock on his face, then she saw his eyes closed and he melted in the kiss. From the outside view of it, she couldn’t tell if they were a couple at the time or not. They pulled apart and a sort of broke Lydia’s heart watching that. But she notices how it took her longer to open her eye than it did for him. _How’d you do that?_ She saw him ask in awe. _I-uh.. I read once that, holding your breath could stop a panic attack,_ she start, _so when I kissed you, you held your breath._ He’s still looking at her in complete awe, and her heart breaks even more. _I did?_ He asks. She nods her head, _Yeah, you did._ He smiles a sad smile and nods a little himself, _Thanks, that was really smart._

 

When Lydia opens her eyes, she realizes that her breathing has evened out as well, but finds that she’s crying. She’s so upset with herself and with the ghost riders, because all of the memories are coming in slowly and she can tell how much she care for this guy. And she hates herself for letting herself forget who he is and what his name is. And is so sick knowing that these ghost riders can just take someone that special away from you and take your memories and alter them like they never happened. Right that moment, she makes a promise, that no matter how long it takes and no matter the consequences, she’ll find him, whoever he is and she’ll remember him, and she’ll never let him go again.

 

Lydia is still crying when she lays down in her bed, the craziness of the day finally taking its toll on her body. She doesn’t even bother to turn the music off on her phone. She’s out within five minutes of her head hitting the pillow. Lydia is probably asleep for about 30 minutes when “All Around Me” plays and she can hear it while she’s begins to dream:

  
~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~

  
《 My hands are searching for you, my arms are out stretch toward you…》

 _She’s right where she was earlier today, outside, in the dark, by herself. She hears a voice,_ “Lydia, you know me? Oh thank God you know me!”

《 I feel you on my fingertips, my tongue dances behind my lips for you…》

 _She’s feels his hands grab her arms for reassurance and she grips his forearms to confirm his question, but she still verbally answers,_ “I know you, but I think everyone else is forgetting.” _The wind starts to pick up, but unlike earlier when she when through this memory, this time she hears a horse neighing behind her. She see the guys eyes grow as wide as saucers looking behind her._

“Hey, do you see him?” _he asks her and points behind her. She turns to look and sees the Huntsman on his horse, and she was going to say ‘yes I see him’ but her mouth wouldn’t let her,_ “See what?” _she’s so confused on why she just said that, but every time she tried to open her mouth to correct her answer, her voice failed._

“The guy on the horse.” _She’s sees the Ghost Rider plan as day by her mouth refuses to let her tell him that, but instead say,_ “If you can see him, then they’re gonna-“ _Lydia looks up at him with worry written all over her face and her looks at her worried too, but not as much as she does and he tries to calm her and pushes her hair our of the way some as his hand rests on her neck and his thumb caresses her cheek a little and then it moves down to her shoulder._

“No, I know, I know, okay. They’re coming for me. So you have to get away from me right now, okay?” _This time she was about to answer him with the answer she intended to, shaking her head frantically, saying,_ “I’m not leaving you!”

《 I’m alive! I’m alive!》

 _She sees the shock all over his face, like he cant believe that she would actually stay with him._ “All right, Come on, come on.” _He takes her hand and starts running around the building of the school, not ever letting go of her._

《 I can feel you all around me, thickening the air I’m breathing…》

  
_They start running and she grips his hand like a vice, will not let him go, she will remember him and his name this time, she knows it._  
_They halt to a stop again and they see another Ghost Rider. He’s looking around trying to find a way out._ “Where are they?” _her mouth says, when she knows where they all are, but she realizes, this is how it happened before, it’s suppose to be this way, it’s not going to change, no matter how hard you try._

“They’re everywhere” _he tells her. He turns and looks out toward a blue jeep,. She assumes that the vehicle is his when he starts running toward it,_ “Come on, come on, come on.” _This time, they make it across the road, unlike the first time she had this flashback._

 _All she can hear is worry in his voice the next time he speaks,_ “Lydia, do not look at them okay, don’t try to scream, they’ll take you too! Just don’t look at them!”  
_She doesn’t know what happens at this point, she doesn’t remember and she didn’t make it this far earlier in her ‘daze’ because Malia had pulled her back from being hit by a car. But she can feel in her soul, she trusts him with everything, but she can also feel in her gut, with her banshee senses, that something bad is going to happen. And she knows it’s going to be worse because she can see the Ghost Riders and she’s going to remember this time._

_No matter how painful if will be. Lydia jumps in the passenger side of the jeep. She watches the boy fumble with his keys as he attempts to put the key in the ignition. She notices that he finally has a hold of it, but never turns the key._

“What are you doing?” _She asks warily_ , “We need to go!”

 _He pulls the key out of the ignition, all she can think is what the hell are you doing, then he responds_ , “There’s no time.” _Her eyes grow wide and he leans in grabs her hands with his._

“Lydia I’m going to be erased…” _she zones out for a second on that, the dreaded feeling she felt earlier is starting to grow throughout her whole being,_ “you’re gonna forget me.” _He informs her._

 _She can feel the tears get to the brim of her eyes,_ “I won’t. No I won’t I won’t.”

_Lydia starts to remember how that first met, and how Allison introduced her to Scott and him. Even thought she can’t remember his name right at this very moment, the other memories of him are all of a sudden flooding in like a monsoon._

《 Take my hand, I give it to you, Now you own me, all I am, you said you would never leave me, I believe you, I believe… 》

_And the more he talks, the more she remembers._

“Remember how you were the first girl I ever danced with?”

_Allison put that together, and even though she was more worried about what Jackson was doing, she had the most fun with a guy who actually cared about her._

“Or how I had a crush on you freshman year?”

_Lydia feels ashamed that she didn’t know him freshman year. It breaks her heart thinking about how much of a bitch she was then._

“Sophomore year? Junior year?”

_Junior year? No, he was with Malia then. Unless.._

“Remember how you saved my life?”

_She saved his life? Yeah once or twice, but all she can remember is the countless number of times he saved her life._

_Lydia spoke up, but it was more like a whisper,_ “You saved my life too.” _She looks out all of the windows in his jeep, the one he’s had forever. The one where he held her in the backseat after saving her from Eichen House and telling her she was going to be okay. But as all of these memories come to, she also sees the Ghost Riders of the Wild Hunt waiting to take him from her… again._

“Just remember… remember I love you.” 

《Holding on to what I’m feeling, savoring this heart that’s healing… 》

_Now that every memory is back on place, and she remembers hearing those three words come from his mouth, she then remembers that she was going to say them back, when finally, the Ghost Rider rips him from the jeep and from her clutch to never be seen again._

_She sits there, mouth agape. And the only thing that she can do now, is make sure she remembers when she wakes up._

“Remember… remember… remember…”

_Lydia feels herself about to wake up, when she realizes, she remembers everything about him… except for his name._

~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~

Lydia wakes up with a start, but when she does, the only word that escapes from her mouth, even shocks the living hell out of her.

 

"STILES!!!!"

**Author's Note:**

> Music References:
> 
> "She Will Be Loved" by Maroon 5  
> "Savin' Me" by Nickelback  
> "You Found Me" by The Fray  
> "Unsteady" By X-Ambassadors  
> "All Around Me" by Flyleaf
> 
> Hope yall liked it! At least let me know if I did horrible or not please.


End file.
